pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bellas
The Barden Bellas is an all-female a cappella group at Barden University (loosely inspired by "Divisi" an all-female a cappella group at the University of Oregon) in Georgia. Per tradition, they used to only perform songs made popular by ' women', before the modernizing change Beca Mitchell made to the group and the changes new Bella Emily Junk would make. Under Beca's leadership, the Bellas went on to win three ICCA championship titles in a row. As of 2015, the Bellas have also claimed the title of A Cappella World Champions following their victory in the championships held in Copenhagen. They are also one of the four a cappella groups in Barden University. The other three are the Treblemakers (all-male), High Notes (mixed-sex), and BU Harmonics (mixed-sex). From the old team photos on their bulletin board, the past membership has ranged from as few as five to more than twenty singers. Twelve competed at the 2011 ICCAs and ten at the 2012 ICCAs. It is not known how many openings were considered available to join the eight who continued after 2012. The Bellas' Facebook page says they were founded in 1989, but some of the old team photos are dated before this. A Bella may have gotten the history wrong, just as the song archive handout credits "The Power of Love" to Celine Dion, the third singer to chart with it. It is presume the Bellas were founded before 1981, with Katherine Junk being a Bella during that year. Known Members Pitchperfect2-beca.jpg|Beca|link=Beca Mitchell Pp2cpfa.jpg|Fat Amy|link=Fat Amy Pp2cpchloe.jpg|Chloe|link=Chloe Beale Pitch Perfect 2 Cynthia-Rose.jpg|Cynthia Rose|link=Cynthia-Rose Adams Pp2cpstac.jpg|Stacie|link=Stacie Conrad Pp2cplilly.jpg|Lilly|link=Lilly Onakuramara 200 s.gif|Jessica|link=Jessica Ashley NightParty.png|Ashley|link=Ashley Pitch Perfect Flo.jpg|Flo|link=Florencia Fuentes Pp2cpemj.jpg|Emily|link=Emily Junk Treble-Boned Members Mary Bellas.jpg|Mary Elise|link=Mary Elise pitchperfect-001231.jpg|Kori|link=Kori Former Members Pp2kjms.jpg|Katherine|link=Katherine Junk kether donohue.jpg|Alice|link=Alice Brittney Alger.JPG|#2|link=Brittney Alger Monika Guiberteau.JPG|#3|link=Monika Guiberteau Jessica Poumaroux.JPG|#4|link=Jessica Poumaroux Jackie Tuttle.JPG|#5|link=Jackie Tuttle Bellas....JPG|#6|link=Elizabeth Chance Margo Melancon.JPG|#7|link=Margo Melancon Brooke Fontenot.JPG|#8|link=Brooke Fontenot Denise Bellas.jpg|Denise|link=Denise Abury.png|Aubrey|link=Aubrey Posen CJ Perry.jpg|#9|link=C.J. Perry Performed Songs 'ICCA' *2011 Finals **Ace of Base's The Sign *Regionals **Ace of Base's The Sign **The Bangles' Eternal Flame **Vicki Sue Robinson's Turn the Beat Around *Semi-Finals **Ace of Base's The Sign / La Roux's Bulletproof *2012 Finals **Jessie J's Price Tag / Simple Minds' Don't You (Forget About Me) / Bruno Mars' Just the Way You Are **Pitbull's Give Me Everything (Tonight) / Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA / Vickie Sue Robinson's Turn the Beat Around 'Riff-Off' *Ladies of the 80's **'Hit Me with Your Best Shot' - Pat Benatar *Songs about Sex **'S&M' - Rihanna **'I'll Make Love to You' - Boyz II Men **'No Diggity' - Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre 'Riff-Off 2' *Songs about Butts **'Low' - Flo Rida (ft. T-Pain) *Country Love **'Before He Cheats' - Carrie Underwood *"I Dated John Mayer" **'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' - Taylor Swift *90's Hip Hop Jamz **'Doo-Wop (That Thing)' - Lauryn Hill **'Scenario' - A Tribe Called Quest '2015 World A Cappella Championship' *'Run the World (Girls)' - Beyonce / Where Them Girls At - David Guetta (feat. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) / Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa & P!nk *'We Belong' - Pat Benatar / Timber - Pitbull (feat. Kesha) / Flashlight - Original song penned by Emily Junk 'U.S. Acapella Champions Tour' *Kennedy Center Performance: We Got the World - Icona Pop / Timber - Pitbull (feat Kesha) / Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus *Convention Performance: Problem - Natalia Kills / Promises - Nero 'Other' *'Party in the U.S.A.' - Miley Cyrus *'Just the Way You Are' - Bruno Mars/'Just a Dream' - Nelly *'Titanium' - David Guetta Category:Bellas Category:Singers Category:Female Characters Category:A Cappella groups